Systems which convert heat energy to mechanical or electrical sources of power are known. For example, some turbine engines utilize a source of heat such as from an expansion chamber to heat a working fluid having expansion properties when heated. The working fluid is vaporized and expanded via heat energy to power turbines.
There are numerous sources of heat, one of which is as simple as a flame. The biggest challenge in creating heat energy is the source of fuel which undergoes combustion to produce the necessary temperature. Such source of fuel becomes depleted over time as the combustion thereof takes place. Therefore, a reservoir for storing therein significant amounts of fuel to maintain the engine powered must be provided. Furthermore, such reservoir occupy space and must be refilled from time-to-time. Other sources of heat include chemical reactions. A drawback with typical sources of heat energy is the limitation of the maximum achievable base temperature created by the combustion of fuel or the chemical reaction. However, in some applications, it is desirable to heat a working fuel to a very high temperature. Another drawback with known sources of heat energy is that the exhaust from the combustion of fuel or a chemical reaction are expelled into the environment.
A listing of prior patents, which may be relevant to the invention, is presented below:
______________________________________ Patent No. Patentee(s) Issue Date ______________________________________ 1,804,694 Jones May 12, 1931 3,447,314 Majkrzak June 3, 1969 3,516,249 Paxton June 23, 1970 3,972,195 Hays et al. August 3, 1976 4,170,116 Williams October 9, 1979 4,291,232 Cardone et al. September 22, 1981 5,182,913 Robar et al. February 2, 1993 5,336,059 Rowley August 9, 1994 5,373,698 Taylor December 20, 1994 ______________________________________
The Jones patent (U.S. Pat. No. 1,804,694) discloses a mercury vapor turbine in which the mercury is vaporized by a flame which vaporized mercury is used to drive a turbine for powering automobiles and airplanes.
The Majkrzak (U.S. Pat. No. 3,447,314) is directed to a mercury-vapor turbo-generator used, for example to provide electrical power at a remote location. In the turbo-generator mercury in liquid form is initially heated and then super-heated by combustion exhaust gases.
The Paxton (U.S. Pat. No. 3,516,249) patent discloses a mercury turbine which uses a mercury boiler and mercury pump in which the mercury components are used to heat water to run a steam turbine.
The Hays et al. (U.S. Pat. No. 3,972,195) patent discloses an inert gas turbine engine. The invention by Hays et al. teaches the use of a combustion chamber which includes a fuel manifold connected to a fuel nozzle and an ignitor which initiates combustion within the combustion chamber. The fuel nozzle is located at the entry of the combustion chamber such that fuel can be mixed with compressed air as the air enters the combustion chamber and flows rearwardly. The ignitor then ignites the fuel and air mixture within the combustion chamber. The combusted gases within the combustion chamber will heat the expansion chamber which is in heat transfer relationship with the combustion chamber. The working fluid within the expansion chamber will then be vaporized. The increase in pressure due to the working fluid expansion will force the vaporized fluid through the turbine nozzles thereby rotating turbine wheels.
The Williams (U.S. Pat. No. 4,170,116) patent discloses a number of possible working fluids for his thermal energy to mechanical conversion system, including, for high temperature applications, mercury.
The Cardone et al. (U.S. Pat. No. 4,291,232) patent discloses the use of ammonia dissolved in water and when ammonia is dissolved in water, a great deal of heat is given off as the heat of solution, about eight and four-tenths (8.4) kilo-calories per mole, using pure reactants. The Cardone et al. patent further discloses other solvents which can be used with water.
The Robar et al. (U.S. Pat. No. 5,182,913) patent discloses an engine system which uses a refrigerant fluid. The system utilizes the heat from the combustion of propane fuel by means of a burner element. Robar et al. also discloses that other fuels such as natural gas, gasoline, oil or other hydrocarbon fuels may be substituted.
The Rowley (U.S. Pat. No. 5,336,059) patent discloses a rotary heat driven engine. The liquid refrigerant is in a boiler or power evaporator and is heated to a vapor creating pressure.
The Taylor (U.S. Pat. No. 5,373,698) patent discloses a inert gas turbine engine which heats a working fluid within an expansion chamber. The working fluid within the expansion chamber is heated by the combustion of compressed air and fuel within the combustion chamber. The heated working fluid within the expansion chamber rotates an expansion turbine which in turn rotates a compressor.
While each of the sources of heat energy described above function as desired, none of the disclose a high heat producing device which transforms a alternating current or a pulsating direct current having a relatively low voltage such as a hundred and ten (110v) volts to a very high electric volt arc wherein the very high electric volt arc has a base temperature of, preferably, at least about two thousand (2,000.degree. F.) degrees Fahrenheit; wherein the very high electric volt arc is created and encapsulated in a chamber and is propagated through a fuel medium within such chamber to a rotating arc mobilizer; and wherein the heat energy of the very high electric volt arc increases the temperature of the fuel medium to further increase the temperature of the high heat producing device.
As will be seen more fully below, the present invention is substantially different in structure, methodology and approach from that of the prior fire producing devices.